Finding What Was Once Lost
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: MMHG. Takes place after Deathly Hollows. Hermione leaves Ron and goes to the one place that has alway felt like home. It's there that while dealing with the ramifications of her decision she finds was she once thought lost forever.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hello everyone, deals with the epilogue in Deathly Hollows so there are some minor spoiler but nothing to shocking. Actually the only thing related to the book I will use it Hermione's marriage and her kids. Everything else came out of my head, so no worried if you haven't read the book. Ok, as always reviews are highly appreciated._

_Enjoy, Xio._

Finding What Was Once Lost

Hermione looked out her window to the lake and woods beyond for one last time. It was time to go. She sighed heavily, she knew what she was doing was right but still the decision she had made that morning weighed terribly on her. She turned back towards the room taking in the large four poster bed she had shared with her husband for the last fifteen years. On the bed sat the still opened suitcase, filled with the few items she would be taking with her. Hermione reached to close the suit case but her hand stilled as her eyes drifted to her nightstand where the photo, taken no more than a month ago at Christmas, laid. She reached out, picked up the photo and examined it. There was a miniature version of her standing between Molly Weasley and Ginny, surrounded by the Weasley clan and a few close family friends including the one person that was the real reason behind her leaving. They were all starring back at Hermione with big smiles on their faces, but she knew that even though she had been smiling she hadn't been happy. She hadn't been happy in a long time. Sighing again, as had become her habit, Hermione put the photo in her suitcase and closed it. Looking around one last time she closed her eyes concentrating on her destination and let the clod darkness engulf her.

Seconds later she was standing outside the gates of Hogwarts. Hermione's hand was shaking as she pushed the gates back and entered her beloved school. She knew the headmistress would be alerted to an intruder as soon as the she passed through the gates and knew Minerva would be waiting for her by the front door. Hermione walked up the long path to the big dark oak doors and had to smile when she saw the door already opened and Minerva McGonagall waiting for her. As she approached her old professor and long time friend, Hermione's smile disappeared. Minerva was looking at her with concern and as she got closer Hermione could she Minerva's raised eye brow. Minerva, Hermione saw, wasn't able to decipher why Hermione was there.

"Hermione, is everything alright? Has something happened?" Then Minerva's eyes shifted to the suitcase Hermione was carrying. "Where are you going?"

"Would you mind if we went inside Minerva? I'm freezing."

Minerva looked at Hermione with apologetic eyes, "Yes, of course, please come in."

Hermione followed Minerva inside and saw to her embarrassment that there were still some students about. She looked back at Minerva, who had been locking the main door once more. "I'm so sorry Minerva. I should have called and arranged for a better time to see you."

Minerva waved the comment away, "Don't be silly Hermione, now how about some tea in my office?" Hermione knew that despite what Minerva had said it wasn't prudent for anymore students to see her with her suitcase. She simply nodded to Minerva and followed her up to the main staircase.

Once inside the Headmistress' office, Minerva prepared the tea and some chocolate cookies for them. She put the tray on the coffee table and sat down on the sofa opposite Hermione. Minerva poured the tea and handed a cup to Hermione, who took it but didn't drink. Minerva then offered her a cookie but this was reject and so she sat back waiting for Hermione to explain.

"You must be wondering why am here?" Hermione said in a small voice then looked up at Minerva. "Sorry stupid question."

Minerva hadn't seen Hermione this nervous since she had been a second year student, trying to explain to her head of house why she, Harry, and Ron had almost been killed by a troll. Minerva pitied the younger woman though she didn't know what was wrong. "Hermione, if it's too difficult, you don't have to tell me."

Hermione looked up at Minerva with a small smile. "Yes I do." She took a deep breathe to steady herself, but didn't look back at Minerva. "I've left Ron."

The small gaps from across the table made her look up. Minerva was looking at her intently, her eyes expressing sadness and something Hermione couldn't name. She waited.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." There was a pause. "You don't have to tell me…but why?"

Hermione's eyes were glued to her tea. "It's not that I don't want to…but I just can't right now." Minerva nodded her understanding, though Hermione didn't look up.

Minerva cleared her throat. "So you need somewhere to stay. And I'm guessing that you wish to stay here?" Hermione looked up with the most heartbreaking look in her eyes, and her cheeks tinged pink from embarrassment. Minerva took this in and spoke before Hermione could get a word in. "You are more than welcomed here, Hermione."

The sad look in Hermione's eyes receded, and a grateful smile appeared on her lips. "Thank you Minerva."

Minerva returned her smile. "Don't mention it. Now should we get you settled in for the night?" Before Hermione nodded Minerva had already picked up her suitcase.

"I can take that, Minerva."

Minerva shook her head, "Don't be silly it's no trouble." Then she started walking to the back of the office. Hermione followed her up the cast-iron spiral stairs, on to a long balcony filled with books, through a door that revealed a private seating area and to one of three doors behind which was her new bedroom. Minerva sat the suitcase on a small round table by the window then turned towards Hermione. "Well this is it."

"It's a lovely room."

Minerva looked at Hermione and realized that she must be exhausted. "Well I'll let you get some sleep then." Hermione smiled her thanks as she moved towards her suitcase.

Minerva turned back from the door, "Hermione before I forget the bathroom is through that door" she said pointing at the door close to the window, "and if you should need anything my room is just on the other side of the bathroom." Minerva saw Hermione nod, gave her one last smile then left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I'm glad you guys liked the story. As always please review._

_Enjoy, Xio._

Finding What Was Once Lost: Two

The next morning Hermione woke up to the sound of a soft knock on her door, there was a pause and then another knock. Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes trying to get herself to fully wake up. She had slept soundly last night, mostly due to her exhaustion and the bout of insomnia that she had been fighting for the last three nights since she had decided to leave Ron. She was brought out of her musings by her name being called from the other side of the door. Hermione got up, grabbed the dressing gown she had disregarded on the dresser and head for the door. When she opened it Hermione shook her head at the woman standing before her. It was seven in the morning and Minerva was already dressed and more awake than anyone had the right to be that early in the morning, but then Hermione knew Minerva had always been a morning person.

"Good Morning Minerva." Was followed by a yawned, "Sorry."

"That's perfectly alright, good morning Hermione. I know it's a bit early but I thought it best to ask you whether you wanted to come down for breakfast or if I should have it sent up." Hermione looked at her rather confused, why would it be important whether she took her breakfast in the room or downstairs. Then compression dawned on her. If she went down for breakfast Hugo and Rose would know that she was there. So the was she ready to face her children? The honest answer was no, or at least not yet.

Hermione sighed, "What do you recommend?"

Minerva was a little taken a back with this question. It was true that she had become a good friend of the entire Weasley family, even of the Hermione, Ron, and Harry, but she was more the serious aunt that you saw on the holidays than an intimate friend. Of course Hermione had always made more of an effort than anyone else in the younger generation of Weasleys to befriend her; but they had always spoken of the little things. Their talks had always revolved around new theories in the field of transfiguration, sometimes on the work Hermione was doing for the Wizengamot, and in recent years how her children were doing in school. Despite Minerva's deepest wishes their relationship had never developed into anything more intimate.

"Well I believe you have two options my dear. One you can hide from the children in which case Ron's side of the story will be the first they hear or two you can go down with me to breakfast which will announce your presence to them and then you can talk to them before they hear anything from anyone else. I don't presume to know what has happened Hermione but I recommend honesty as the best strategy. Trust that the reasons you have will be enough to make your children understand what has happened."

Hermione had been listening intently to Minerva. Taking everything into account she knew there was only one good option, she had to be the first to speak to Rose and Hugo. "I'll get ready then." Minerva nodded and started to walk away when Hermione called out to her. "Minerva you'll wait for me wouldn't? So we could go down together." Hermione nervousness at the task before her had permeated her question and Minerva felt an immense sympathy for what Hermione would have to do and if she was honest a great pleasure at having Hermione rely on her. As soon as the thought formed Minerva scowled herself, there was no reason she should take any pleasure in the current situation. Realizing Hermione was still waiting for her answer she pulled herself together and gave her as small nod.

A little over half an hour later Hermione walked out of the guest bedroom; she had stayed under the shower longer than necessary collecting her thoughts. She moved to where Minerva sat reading some post. She took the time to take her old professor in and a small smile spread across her face. Minerva McGonagall hadn't change on bit since her student days; she still wore tartan robes in her favorite shade of green and the same rectangular spectacles. Minerva put the letter she had been reading down, took off her spectacles, and looked at Hermione who still had a distant look in her eyes.

"Are you ok Hermione?" Hermione almost jumped at the sound of Minerva's voice then had to stop from laughing at herself for the silly feeling she had of being caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Yes of course, I was just noticing that the years haven't left their mark on you." Minerva gave her a curious look but decided to file this away for a more appropriate moment. However she knew that simply ignoring the remark would be incredibly rude, besides it was not everyday that someone paid her a compliment or at least what she thought it was a compliment.

"Thank you Hermione, but I think you say that only because you haven't looked closely enough." Hermione cast her eyes downward though there was a smile pulling at the corners of her lips and Minerva could swear she was seeing Hermione as a school girl trying to get her friends out of trouble. Minerva decided to file away effect Hermione's mischievous look had on her as well after all now was not the time.

"Shall we go?"

Hermione looked up and nodded, "Lead the way." Minerva turned and walked out of her private rooms; Hermione following in her wake. It wasn't until they descended the gargoyle steps that Hermione moved to walk beside Minerva.

* * *

They walked into the Great Hall together and though breakfast was the one meal when most students were too distracted to notice much of their surroundings, Hermione could feel more than a few pair of eyes on them. Most students didn't know who the guest was but having a guest was not common occurrence and so deserved attention. There were however three boys and two girls in the Gryffindor table that recognized her immediately and were rather puzzled at her presence. Hermione saw the perplexed look on their faces but knew it was neither the place nor the time. However the choice was taken out of her hands when Rose grabbed her hand as she passed next to them. Hermione was so surprise by the firm grip that she wasn't able to decide what to do. Fortunately Minerva hadn't walked on and acted quickly.

"Later Miss Weasley." In the soft but firm voice was all Minerva needed to say in order to get Rose to let go. Hermione looked at Rose then moved back in step with Minerva. They rounded the staff table and sat down, Minerva in center and the tallest chair while Hermione sat in one of the regular chairs right next to her. As soon as Hermione sat Neville who was sitting on the other side of Hermione looked at her as puzzled as her children had been. Hermione passed the moment off by giving a smile the turned back to her breakfast. Throughout breakfast Hermione had caught her kids seeking glance at her every few minutes. Once she was finished she turned towards Minerva.

"Could you arrange for me to speak to Rose and Hugo before classes?"

"Of course, where would you like to talk to them?"

Hermione didn't have to think long there was only one place where she would feel comfortable. "Would you mind if I took them to your rooms? Since I'm staying there I thought…" Minerva stopped her from explaining further.

"Of course Hermione, I'll let the children know." Hermione nodded and was about to get up when Minerva stopped her; "Hermione, good luck." Hermione's smile showed a bit of her nervousness but also her appreciation of the comment. Minerva saw Hermione make her way out of the Great Hall. She waited a few moments then walk down to the Gryffindor table, stopping next to Rose.

"You mother would like to talk to now. She is waiting for you in my office."

"Me too?" It was Hugo who asked in his usual timid tone. Minerva knew the boy wasn't really timid but it was the only way he ever addressed her.

"Yes, she is waiting for both of you." Minerva watched as Rose and Hugo made their way out of the great hall, then made her way out as well she had things to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding What Was Once Lost Three

Hermione watched as Rose and Hugo made there way up the hall to where she was waiting by the headmistress' gargoyle. She could see the apprehension in Rose's tight facial muscles and Hugo's worry in the slight hunching of his shoulders.

"Mom, what's going on?" Rose asked from twenty feet away. Hermione didn't answer until they where right in front of her. "Let's wait until we get inside ok." Hermione turn to the gargoyle and "Ginger Newt". She turned back to the kids and let them step in before she did. Hugo had a questioning look on his face. Hermione thought she knew what it was about but she would let Hugo ask the question.

She did have to wait long, half way to the office door Hugo turn back to Hermione and asked. "Mom, Ginger Newt?"

Hermione let a tiny smile play at her lips. "It's Professor McGonagall's favorite type of cookie." Hugo had a weird expression but didn't ask any further question and soon they were at the door. Hermione opened the door and let them in. She knew Minerva wouldn't come up to her office for at least an hour giving Hermione enough time to talk with the kids and so she decided to just sit them down in Minerva's office.

"Ok mom, now tell us what's up?" Rose was as impatient as she was smart.

Hermione looked at her children, taking in their faces she noticed how young they still were. Rose was more mature than her fourteen years and resembled Ginny in looks more than either Ron or herself. Her sweet Hugo still held all the innocence of his twelve years and was almost an exact replica of herself. She didn't want to hurt them but she had always foster trust between them and it would be on this trust that she would have to rely on now. Hermione cleared her throat and braced herself.

"I know you must be surprised to see me, so let me start by saying that there is nothing wrong. No one is hurt so you can relax."

Rose quickly interrupted, "And dad?"

"Ron is just fine, so don't worry so much. That being said there is something important I have to tell you about. Now please this is going to be hard for me so I want you to promise to hear me out before asking any questions, alright." The nod from Hugo was automatic as was his trust. Rose took a little longer to agree, showing her independence and inquisitive mind. Once she was sure she would be able to get it all out in one go Hermione felt a little more confident. "Ok before anything I want you to know that both your father and I love you unconditionally and this is in no way a reflection of what we feel for you."

"Ok mom you are freaking me out, what is going on?"

Hermione sighed Rose was more impatient than she had ever been. "Didn't you just promise to not interrupt me?"

Rose scowled, "Mom?"

Hermione decided to give up, she would lecture Rose on promises later. "Well I came to decision yesterday morning. I have been considering it for a long time. I wanted to make sure I was doing the right thing. Now I'm sure."Hermione took a breath to still her nerves, she didn't want to hurt her kids but they had to know. Better to get straight to the point. "I decided that it would be better for our family if your dad and I separated."

Hugo's eyes went wide but he said nothing. It was Rose that spoke up, her voice a little higher than usual. "What are you talking about mom?"

"Look honey, your father and I have been having some problems and I haven't been happy in a while. It's not that I don't love your father it's just I'm not _in_ love with him anymore. Can you understand that?"

Rose looked worse than she had before. "I thought you said separate. But if you're not in love with him anymore…Mom are you getting a divorce?"

"Yes Rose, I think it's the right thing to do."

No one said anything for a long time and neither Rose nor Hugo would look at her. "Mommy...I think I get it." Hugo never said more than necessary but what he said always counted. And this time it had counted big time. Hermione got up and pulled Hugo into a hug. "Thank you my love."

Hermione pulled back and looked at Rose who had finally looked up. Hermione could see tears in her eyes and knew Rose wouldn't let them fall, at least in that respect she was exactly like her. "Rose, are you alright?"

"Yeah fine, mom." Rose's voiced shook a bit with all the emotion she was trying to hold in. "But what's going to happen now? Where are we going to live? Where are you going to stay?"

Hermione was relieved that the hard stuff was over and done with. "Well I can't really answer the first two questions just yet, but for now I'm staying in Professor McGonagall guest bedroom."

Hermione saw the puzzled look on Rose's face. They were used to Minerva being around on holidays but they have never spent any time over at Minerva's, so Rose's confusion was understandable. "She has always being a good friend to me Rose, and anyways I wanted to be close the two of you."

"But Mom what's going to happen?"

"Let me handle it ok." Rose nodded and Hugo followed her lead. Hermione had the urge to tell them to not tell Ron she was there but she wouldn't put them in the middle of a tug of war. Instead Hermione got up and smiled at her kids. "Now Professor McGonagall was kind enough to let you be late for class but I don't think we should abuse her kindness do you?"

Hugo was the first to bolt up and run to the door and Rose followed. "I'll see you at lunch." Hermione shouted after the kids.

* * *

When Minerva walked into her office she expected to see Hermione, but she was no where in sight. Minerva had wanted to make sure her talk with Hugo and Rose had gone well, but she had made herself wait an extra hour in case Hermione needed time to compose herself. Well she guessed she was going to have to wait till lunch to find out if everything was ok. Minerva sat herself behind her desk and cleared her mind of Hermione; she had a lot of paper work to get done.

An hour later Minerva looked up from the numerous papers, scattered in piles, on her desk towards her door which had just opened to admit Hermione. A small smile spread across Minerva's lips some things just didn't change. Hermione walked in carrying such a large pile of books that she had to use her foot to push the door close. Minerva got up and went around to Hermione and took about half the stack of books after which she was able to see Hermione's face.

"Thanks Minerva."

Minerva nodded. "Why didn't you levitate the books Hermione? It's a wonder you where able to make you way here from the library."

Hermione gave her a small smile. "It takes more time this way." Minerva's only response was a raised eyebrow. "I have no plans for the rest of the day so…"

"I see" Minerva said in comprehension. "Now where were you taking these?"

"To my room…I mean your guest room. If you don't mind that is."

Minerva shook her head; Hermione had never been that shy around her. She knew Hermione was always modest but this was a bit much. "Hermione you're staying there so it's your room for as long as you want it." Hermione smiled at her, and Minerva hoped that would put any thoughts Hermione might have that she was imposing. As far as Minerva was concern Hermione could move in permanently. Minerva took in a breath then put the troubling thought away and followed Hermione up to her bedroom.

After putting the books on the table by the window, Minerva made her way to the door. Then she remembered why she had been waiting for Hermione. She turned and walked back to Hermione who was organizing the books. "Hermione how did the children take the news?"

Hermione turned around touched at the obvious worry in Minerva's voice. "Rather well actually."

"I'm glad. Now if you'll excuse me I have worked to do."

"Are you going to be downstairs?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Hermione blushed lightly. "So we could walk down to lunch together." Minerva smiled at her then went back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding What Was Once Lost Four

Hermione woke up to bright sun light making its way through the large window in her room. She shivered and pulled the sheets tighter around her, it had snowed all night long and though the fire was still roaring the temperature in the room had still dropped. She stayed in bed for a few moments stretching her aching limbs. She had been taken the advantage of the weekend and spent some time with Rose and Hugo on the grounds and had been joined by Lily, James, and Al. Hugo and Al were a handful, that combined with several snowball fights had taken their toll on her body. Deciding it was time to get up Hermione threw off the covers and practically ran to the bathroom and jumped under a warm shower. When she came out of her room Minerva was waiting for her in the small seating area as had been their routine for the past three days.

"Ready?" Hermione nodded and they head down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

After breakfast they went back to Minerva's office where Hermione left Minerva to work while she went upstairs to continue with her reading list. Some time later Minerva walked into Hermione's room where she found Hermione reclining against the pillows her legs drawn up to support the weight of the book she was reading. Minerva took in the beautiful woman before her, before composing herself and remembered why she was there. She hadn't ask Hermione any questions about what had happened or what she was going to do but she now felt the need to. On Friday she had just assumed Hermione had taken the day off work to get her affairs in order and speak with the children but it was Monday now and Hermione didn't seem to have any plans of going into work, Minerva was a little worried. She walked to the bed and sat on the edge, her weight on the matters broke Hermione's concentration making her look up.

Hermione took in the worried look on Minerva's faced with a surprise. "Minerva, is something the wrong?"

Minerva shook her head slightly, Hermione waited for her to explain. "Hermione shouldn't you be at work?"

Hermione lowered her eyes she had known Minerva would eventually ask questions. But she had hoped against all reason that she wouldn't. She didn't want to answer because she knew Minerva wouldn't understand unless Hermione explain everything and she wasn't ready to do so. "I resigned my position."

When there was no reply Hermione looked at Minerva, who seemed to be going over the new information. "May I ask why?"

"Ron works at the Ministry as well. The Auror offices are just down the hall from the Wizengamot offices and I just didn't want to run into him at work."

By the look on Minerva's face Hermione knew she had been right. People just didn't understand they didn't know Ron the way she did; he was a good man, a great friend, a wonderful father, but as a husband well….

"I don't understand Hermione. I mean I know there might be some awkwardness between the two of you from now on but surely Ronald would not be un-courteous."

Hermione sighed and looked down at her book, playing with the corners of the pages. She had ever only talk to Ginny about it, who very characteristically advised her to tell Ron to put his foot in his mouth before he choked on his own stupidity. Now she felt bad at the thought of telling Minerva. The thought that talking about what Ron was like with her was disloyal was ingrained in her mind. She shook her head to dispel the thoughts; she didn't owe Ron any that type of loyalty anymore.

"Ron is a good man everyone knows that Minerva and I know it too. But he can cruel sometimes." Hermione felt the sense of disloyalty rising inside her and did her best to ignore it.

"I know he could be, and was on a few occasion to you, when in school. But surely he is passed that now."

Hermione gave her a sad smile, "Oh yes he is definitely passed childish cruelty."

Minerva was exasperated with the conversation, she had always thought of Ronald Weasley in very good light and this was confusing her beyond belief. "Then I don't understand the problem."

"Now, he knows how to pick the precise words that would wound someone the most." Minerva was startled by the half choked way Hermione had said the last few words. Hermione face was somewhat hidden by her hair, but Minerva thought see could see tears in Hermione's eyes. She was surprised to see that she was wrong. When Hermione looked up there were no tears though the sadness in them pulled at Minerva's heart.

"I think its best to avoid any confrontations with Ron for the kids' sake." Minerva nodded then reached out to grasp Hermione's hand in her on and held it tightly trying to convey her sympathy and understanding.

Minerva let go and got up. "I guess we will just have to find you something to do around here then." She smiled at Hermione and got a small smile in return.

Four days later Hermione received a letter during dinner, which was unusual since most of the post came in the morning. Sitting at the staff table next to Minerva Hermione took the letter from the light brown owl. She turned to envelope over to read it.

_Wizengamot Administrative Offices, Level Two, Ministry of Magic, London, England _

_To: Mrs. Hermione Weasley, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Hermione looked up from the envelope to Minerva who was doing her best to not seem overly interested. Once back in Minerva's rooms Hermione opened the letter, read through it then did so again. She looked up at Minerva who was sipping on a steaming cup of tea. Feeling Hermione starring at her Minerva looked up. "Is something the matter?"

Hermione look at the letter then back at Minerva as if that would explain everything. Minerva silently waited. "They want me to do some research on the affects of several laws passed centuries ago."

Minerva took a sip of her tea to hide the smile, threatening to make itself known. "Why?"

"It says something about a new program to get rid of some of the older laws which might have become obsolete. They want me to determine whether they laws they listed are obsolete."

Minerva nodded, "Are they asking to take up your position in the Wizengamot again?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "That's the strangest part they say I would have a collaborating position. I wouldn't have to go to Ministry until I'm ready to present my findings."

Minerva let the smile appear. "Well that is good news, isn't it?"

Hermione was still scowling at the letter as if it should be able to tell her what she needed to know. "It doesn't make sense. If they had wanted me on the project why didn't they offer me the position when I was there last week?"

Hermione stop scrutinizing the letter and instead focused her attention on Minerva. Minerva held the younger woman's inquisitive gaze for as long as she could but eventually looked down and felt a slight blush on her cheeks. She knew she had given herself away. "Minerva did you have something to do with this?"

Minerva looked up embarrassed. "Yes, the project had been my suggestion and I am still at the head of it. So I wrote to the Wizengamot expressing my belief that you would be a great asset to the project."

"Minerva you didn't have to do that."

Minerva busied herself with serving Hermione a cup of tea. "I know you're bored and I know that in a week you'll be climbing the walls. I told you, I would find you something to do. I don't have any available jobs in the school at the moment though with Claris resigning when the baby is born I'll probably need a new potions professor before the end of term." Minerva finished her small rant and hand the cup of tea to Hermione.

"Potions?"

Minerva looked at Hermione hopefully. It would be a pleasure to have Hermione teaching. It would definitely make her happy. "Yes, you wouldn't happen to be interested?"

"I've never thought about teaching." Hermione answered with a far away look.

"Well then, think about it."


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: OK SO SORRY about the spelling error with clam instead of calm. Again I tried to put it up right after finishing it and obviously not a good idea for me. I fixed it now. _

Finding What Was Once Lost Five

Ron made his way up to the grand double doors of Hogwarts. He had been as patient as any man in his position could have been, mostly because Ginny told him that Hermione probably only needed some space, he had wait two weeks. He of course couldn't understand this why she would need space, they had been married for more years than he could remember and he had never asked for space though he actually needed some. He walked through the doors and up the main stairs where he stopped. Minerva McGonagall stood by the banister at the top of the stairs look at him with what he guessed was contempt. Great, he thought, Hermione had probably cried on her shoulder about how hard she had it like she had done with Ginny. Ron schooled his features to hard and cool expression.

"I would like to speak to my wife." Ron's voice was hard and Minerva was taken aback by the tone. Regardless she decided to be polite it wouldn't do to be seen as taking sides, especially because as far as anyone was concern she shouldn't care. But of course she cared; she cared more than she wished.

"Of course Ronald, follow me please."

Minerva led him through the castle in silence until they were inside her rooms. There they found Hermione at the newly installed desk doing research.

Minerva cleared her throat. "Hermione you have a visitor." Hermione turned from her place at the other end of the room to look at the door. Minerva could see Hermione was not at all happy with her visitor.

"I'll be downstairs." Minerva looked at Hermione then walked out. She made her way to her desk and tried to ignore what was going on upstairs.

"So you came." Hermione said moving to sit on the sofa by the fire. Ron followed her lead and sat on one of the chair.

"I would have come sooner but Ginny thought it better to give you time to calm down."

"I didn't need to calm down Ron. I didn't leave because I was upset with you."

Ron locked his eyes on Hermione's. "So why did you?"

Sighing Hermione rub her ink stain fingers over her face leaving behind smudges. "I decided it was time to end it."

It was at this point that the conservation became clearly audible to the woman downstairs. "What do you mean end it? Just what the hell are you ending?!"

"Our marriage."

"And what gives you the right to decided that."

Ron was standing up again, Hermione knew a shouting match was about to start. It was so typical of Ron there was not one time that she could remember in the last four or five years that talking to Ron had not resulted in a shouting match. Well if she was honest it was not a match at all, usually Ron would shout the loudest and shout the worst possible things. This of course meant that she would give up in the hope that her lack of responses would hasten an end to Ron's shouting.

She tried to calm herself. "The fact that I'm part of it, gives me a right. Ron, be realistic we had a lot of problems, and we were definitely not happy."

"I was happy!"

"But I wasn't, Ron. Can you just please try to understand that."

Ron's ears were getting redder and redder as his anger rose. "Did you have to come here; couldn't you go somewhere more discrete? Like to my parents or yours?" Ron turned his back on her for a moment and passed his hands through his shoulder length red hair. The pause was long enough that Hermione thought it might be over. But no sooner had the thought entered her mind that Ron turned back and with a look of disgust and more venom in his voice than Hermione had ever heard he started again. "Did you have to run into the arms of your precious Professor McGonagall?!!!" Ron wasn't as insensitive as people thought. He knew there was something Hermione felt for Minerva, he had always known it. But he hadn't wanted to see what it was, had always been scared of seeing it so he always put it up to admiration. But he wasn't blind he knew what was going on, even if Hermione didn't know it herself.

Hermione was shocked at Ron's clear accusation of some wrong doing on her part. "Minerva is my friend Ron."

"Right, keep telling yourself that." Ron moved towards the door ready to storm out then stopped. "Alright Hermione you want this marriage to end, you do the paperwork to destroy our family, and you explain to the kids the _real _reason why you left." With that he walked out.

He walked down to Minerva's office. Ron stopped next to Minerva's desk and could tell by the look on her face that she had heard everything. He looked at her with disgust then walked out. Minerva quickly made her way upstairs and came upon Hermione crying softly. Minerva sat down next to her and pulled her towards her in a gentle hug. She could bring herself to ask Hermione anything. Even if she had been able she knew it wasn't the time, and Hermione seem content to cry softly while she held her.


	6. Chapter 6

Finding What Was Once Lost Six

Hermione signed the form then placed it in the letter size envelope and sealed it. She sighed and smile at herself, it was done it was finally done. It was why she loved wizarding law so much everything was simple, well divorce law was simple anyway. Once she sent the form there would be an interview where she and Ron would sign the finally papers and that would be it. Minerva walked out of her room and looked down at Hermione.

"Are you sure about this?" Minerva didn't want to interfere but she felt the need to act as the devil's advocate. Maybe it was because ever since Ron had been there two weeks ago Minerva had been feeling guilty. She knew Ron had been wrong, that there was nothing going on between her and Hermione, but still it kept nagging at her that he would blame her in some way. She pushed the thought away, she had done nothing wrong but still she knew her feeling for Hermione were not as pure as they should have been.

"Yes I am sure." Hermione left the envelope on the desk and followed Minerva into the small kitchenette. She stopped in the arch way and looked at Minerva trifled through the contents of the small refrigerator. Now that she had signed the papers making it pretty much official that her life with Ron was over she felt free. Free to think about the woman before her, free to look at her. It was close to ten at night and Minerva had just changed from her robes into what looked like a silk green night gown that went to mid-calf and a matching robe, which to Hermione's great delight she had left open. When Minerva stood up with a bottle of Hermione wasn't sure what, Hermione saw the nightgown was cut just low enough to see a tiny hint of cleavage the sight of which made her inhale sharply. It wasn't the type of thing one would associate with Minerva but god did it look wonderful on her. After Hermione came back down to earth she noticed Minerva was looking at her with one quizzical eyebrow up and two glasses of something green in her hands. Hermione smiled to dispel the awkwardness.

Minerva had felt Hermione starring at her but decided it was better not to dwell on it so she offered her one of the glasses and Hermione took it. "Well if you're absolutely sure of what you're doing…"Minerva paused and looked expectantly at Hermione until she realized Minerva wanted to be reassured, so she nodded. "…Then here is to a new life." Minerva held up her glass and Hermione mimic the motion then drank. The liquid was cold and made Hermione shiver but it tasted good.

Minerva smiled at Hermione. "Are you cold?"

"Yes incredibly cold. I don't know how you're not freezing?"

Minerva's smile grew. "I'm used to it…and I used a little magic to warm me up." At that Hermione started laughing, harder than she had laughed in a long time, and she couldn't stop.

"Oh, give me that before you spill it all over yourself." Minerva took the glass from Hermione and tried to look stern but couldn't help the warm feeling and smiled at site before her. She shook her head and forced herself to stop looking at Hermione and headed to the seating area. Hermione followed her about three minutes later once she had been able to stop laughing.

"So what exactly is that thing?" She asked retrieving her glass from the coffee table.

"Sour apple martini, it's a muggle drink. I got the recipe from a barkeep in London before you were born."

"You got it from a barkeep in London? Minerva what were you doing in a bar?" Minerva looked at Hermione with a small smile on her lips, what kind of question was that. She could never understand why her students, current and former, were unable to think of her as a normal person who did normal things.

"That Hermione Ganger is not your business."

This statement sent Hermione into another laughing fit. "Well, well Minerva McGonagall who would have thought. You really are a mystery within a mystery."

They sat there for a long while letting the fire warm them and the liquor sooth them.

* * *

Before Hermione knew it the weekend had arrived, she had been so involved in her research that she hadn't even noticed that snow had finally melted away revealing the many shades of green. It was the middle of March and Hermione couldn't believe she had been living there for a month and half. She put down her quill and stretch maybe it was time for a brake. Hermione got up and made some arrangements with a house elf and then headed down to find Minerva. Minerva of course was right were Hermione had expected her to be, behind her desk going through an unimaginable amount of post and documents that need to be looked at. Hermione shook her head she had never imagine running a school involved so much paperwork , honestly she didn't know who Albus Dumbledore had managed to pay so much attention to Harry as well run the school. She stood beside Minerva and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Hard at work as always I see."

Minerva sighed but didn't look up. "What else is there?"

"Well actually I looked out the window and there is a beautiful, dry, sunny Saturday waiting for us outside."

"I can't Hermione look at all this work." Hermione squeezed Minerva's shoulder.

"Oh come on Minerva you can leave it till Monday. Come on I have already asked the house elves to prepare a picnic basket for me and the kids, and hopefully you."

Minerva looked up at the pleading look on Hermione's face and couldn't bring herself to say no. She shouldn't leave her work but she wanted to spend time with Hermione. Over the past month they had found out they had more in common than just being intelligent overachievers, and so Minerva now craved being with Hermione so much that she found herself ignoring her work more often than in the last twenty years combined. She relented, "Alright I'll go but I doubt the children will feel comfortable with me there."

Hermione's smile was huge, "Don't worry they'll love having you there, it'll make them feel special."

Minerva snorted at the thought and Hermione laughed loudly. Minerva stood and quickly organized her desk. "By the way you will need a sweater out there."

"I'm wearing one."

Minerva looked at her amused, "You'll need another one."

"Oh, don't worry so much come on the kids are meeting us by the main entrance."

When they came down the kids were patiently waiting by the main door, Rose had the picnic basket and Lily held the blanket while the boys pushed each other around. They said their hellos and headed out onto the grounds. Hermione felt cold as soon as they step out from under the shadow of the castle but she wouldn't say so, she did want to give Minerva the satisfaction. They reached the lake a couple minutes later; Hermione couldn't suppress the shiver as she was hit by the wind coming off the water. Minerva meanwhile hadn't miss a thing was smiling from ear to ear.

"Mom, I freezing." Rose said after she and Lily had laid out the blanket.

"Yeah, so am I." She said ignoring the smile she knew was on Minerva's face.

"I told her she would need a sweater." This time Hermione turned around and glared at Minerva. This only made Minerva smile wider.

"Please tell me we wouldn't have to back, in order not to freeze." Rose had a horribly disappointed look.

"Absolutely not, come here." Minerva pulled out her wand and tapped the tip on the top of Rose's head. Hermione saw Rose smile as the warmth encompassed her. Minerva turned towards Hermione and repeated the process. The smile Hermione gave her was brilliant it expressed gratitude and something much more precious.

Once Minerva had put a warming charm on everyone Hermione laid out the picnic and everyone eat. Afterwards the kids all got up to get a closer to the lake and began a competition to see who could make the rocks skip more times. Minerva and Hermione reclined a bit leaning on their arms for support. As they looked out at the kids and the beautiful scenery, Hermione let her fingertips brush against Minerva's. Minerva felt the familiar feeling of electricity running through her as Hermione's skin made contact with her own and responded in her usual fashion, she ignored it. Hermione become embolden by the fact Minerva hadn't protested and hadn't moved her hand away, so she cover Minerva's hand with her own. This time Minerva couldn't ignore the way her heart beat had accelerated and looked over at Hermione. Hermione felt her gaze and turn towards Minerva, and smiled at her and to her surprise Minerva actually smiled back.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Ok, I'm giving you guys fair warning this is an odd chapter. I'm not sure if it fits in the plot line very well. But hopefully it's not completely horrid. If it is I apologize in advance. Hope you Enjoy, Xio. _

Finding What Was Once Lost Seven

The knock on Minerva's office made her look up from her work. She called the person in. She was shocked to see Hermione being held up by James Potter. Minerva practically jumped out of her seat and headed towards them. "What happened?" James helped Hermione into one of the chairs.

Hermione looked at the floor embarrassed. "I fell."

"You did what?" Disbelieve was obvious in Minerva's voice, she sounded as if Hermione had just told her the most ludicrous thing in the world.

"I was in a hurrying up the stairs on the way to the library. I was distracted and on the last step I sort of… missed it I ended up twisting my ankle and fell. Thankfully James was passing by and he was kind enough to help me get up here." She looked at James giving a smile, "Thanks James."

"No problem, I have to get to class now." Hermione smiled at him again. James returned it then nodded to Minerva and headed for the door.

"Why didn't you go to the infirmary?" Minerva sat on the coffee table and took hold of Hermione's leg in order to examine her ankle.

"It's not a big deal Minerva. I twist that ankle all the time usually however I don't end up on the floor in front of ten school children who obviously wanted to laugh at the sight of me. I wouldn't blame them either I must have looked extremely funny."

Minerva removed Hermione's boots and held her ankle slightly trying not to touch it. She didn't want to hurt Hermione. "Right well you obviously wouldn't be able to walk for the rest of the day so why don't I get you into bed. You'll be more comfortable there."

Hermione shook her head. "May but I would also be alone all day so I rather stay here."

"Absolutely not if you need someone to entertain you then I'll stay with you." Hermione readily agreed there could be nothing better in her mind than spending a whole day in bed with Minerva. The thought made her smile and she felt herself blush.

Minerva moved to support Hermione's weight then headed to her bedroom. Once she had Hermione in bed with her ankle prop up on a pillow Minerva left the room. She came back with a bag of ice she placed on Hermione's ankle to which Hermione protested. "It's cold, cold."

"Yes well since you don't want to go to the hospital wing you'll just have to deal with it."

After settling Hermione so she could do research in bed Minerva moved to the other side of the bed and settled in.

* * *

Much later Hermione woke to the feel of an aching neck. She hadn't slept in the best position. She pulled herself into a full sitting position and rubbed her neck. Minerva wasn't in bed anymore but all her papers were still there so she mustn't have gone for long and was probably returning soon. She noticed however that none of her books or notes were there anymore. Minerva walked in with a tray of tea but only one cup. Seeing that Hermione was up she quickly conjured a second cup.

"Well I'm glad to see you're awake. I thought perhaps you would sleep through the night. Tea?" She asked though she was already preparing the second cup.

"Yes thank you. How long was I asleep?"

Minerva handed the tea to Hermione. "Since just after three o'clock, if I'm not mistaken."

"We missed dinner?" Minerva only nodded as she got back into bed. "I'm sorry Minerva."

"Doesn't matter that's why I got tea and cookies. How are you feeling?"

Hermione made an amusing face. "Absolutely frozen, I thought the ice would have melted but it's still as cold as ever."

"That's because a put a spell on your ankle to keep at the perfect temperature to avoid swelling, much more efficient than ice."

Hermione look at her in mock shock, Minerva had to joking. "Perfect temperature, it feels like my foot is going to fall off." Minerva only gave a shrug. At this Hermione could only shake her head and chuckle.

Minerva concentrated her eyes on the tea in her hands; maybe this was the right time to ask Hermione what she had wanted to ask for weeks. Maybe if she asked just right it wouldn't seem like curiosity, which to some extent it was. May just maybe she might get the grain of truth she was looking for. She decided to take the chance. "Hermione… when Ronald was here he asked you why you had come to me, as if coming here was the worst thing you could have done. And well he sort implied there was something going on between us, I know that's not true, but well the fact that he would blame me for your marriage ending has been troubling at me. I know his accusation was unfounded but would you please put my mind at ease and tell why it ended."

Hermione took in the consternated look on Minerva's face and sighed. She would have to tell her, maybe not everything but the least she could do was put her at ease. Minerva had no blame in the end of her marriage after all she hadn't asked Hermione to feel what she did. "My marriage ended because Ron and I weren't good for each other Minerva. My feelings are to blame for a large part but Ron is to blame as well."

"Your feelings…that you didn't him love anymore?"

"It' wasn't so much that I wasn't in love with him. I haven't been in love with Ron for at least five years. I left because I knew I was desperately in love with someone else, and worst still that I had been since I was twenty."

"You had been in loved with another man the entire time you were married?" Minerva voice was laced with disbelieve. She didn't want to be judgmental but the Hermione she knew would never do something like that.

"No at least it wasn't conscious. At twenty I had feelings that I couldn't recognized and that confused me, I didn't know then that I loved her. But I was very aware that I loved Ron and it was a love that made sense to me I could recognize and even measure it to some extent."

"Her?" Maybe that was the grain of thought she had been looking for, or maybe she was just hearing want she wanted to.

Hermione saw the far away look in Minerva's eyes and felt her heart give a small jerk. "Yes her." Hermione's voice was soft, her eyes never looking away from Minerva. "I didn't know then that I was in love with her so I married Ron because it was the logical thing to do. It was wonderful in the beginning, and then I had Rose and Hugo and everything was great. Then he change or maybe I just started seeing things differently, started seeing the bad.

"Bad?"

Hermione nodded. "Being with Ron was like being alone and he was always saying how easy I had things. I would get home from work maybe an hour before him, I would cook, we would eat dinner, then we sat down to watch the television, and an awkward silence would engulf us. It was horrible because it wasn't silent because we wanted it that way but because we couldn't fill the silence. We had nothing to say to each other. Then of course there were times were he would go off the deep end about something I thought trivial. If he got home and I hadn't cook, he would start about how hard he worked for his family like I didn't work just down the corridor from him." Hermione pause to take a breath and steady her voice which had become shakier with each passing word. "Ron wanted a wife that would stay home, take care of the kids, that had no live but the one she lived in the few hours he was home. I'm not that type of woman; I don't know why he married me when I wasn't what he wanted. It probably made sense to him at the time like it did to me. But in the end our marriage ended because I wasn't the type of wife he wanted and he wasn't what I needed or wanted." By the time Hermione finished explaining her throat was tight. She knew this was the best thing for them but still sometimes it felt like she had failed.

"And your feelings for this woman?"

Hermione lock eyes with Minerva, searching for some sign of what she felt. "I ended my marriage because I'm in love with her, so now I'm going to let her know it." Hermione could swear she saw something in Minerva's eyes but it was gone before she could figure out exactly what it was.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: I know you guys want something to happen already but you'll have to wait, sorry. This women in this situation would not jump into something though they might want, thoguh we migh want them too. But I will be updating more requently so the wait will be shorten. Enjoy-Xio_

Finding What Was Once Lost Eight

Hermione walked into Minerva's office with a huge smile on her face. The ministry had scheduled the divorce proceedings for that morning. Hermione had only sign the request form a month ago and now she had just sign her divorce papers. There was nothing in the world that could bring her down from her emotional high. Today was a great day and no one could convince her otherwise. She dropped her jacket on one of Minerva's chairs and head for the desk, where the Headmistress was hard at work as usual.

When she got close Minerva looked up expectantly. "Well how did it go?" She wouldn't admit it but she had been apprehensive about the Hermione seeing Ron after the last time, she was becoming increasing protective of Hermione, and her attention had been drifting off most of the morning as she waited.

Hermione walked to Minerva's side took her hands and pulled her out of the chairs and into her arms. Minerva could feel the warmth radiating off Hermione's body and let herself be encompassed by it. Hermione pulled back but didn't let go of Minerva. "It went great. I have to admit I was a little afraid but Ron was a gentleman."

Minerva smile at Hermione, glad that she had worried for no reason. "I'm glad. Now, are you hungry?" Hermione had left without eating breakfast she had just said she was to nervous to eat.

"Actually I am, let's go down." She turned towards the door but Minerva grabbed her.

"No let's eat upstairs, I'll ask for something to be sent up. I want you to tell me everything." Hermione nodded and followed Minerva upstairs. Living with Minerva was wonderful she was a great friend, and great company; _you are not living with her you are just staying with her_ she reminded herself for the thousands time. As time passed the familiarity was making Hermione extreme susceptible to crazy thoughts that flourished in the darkness of night, like that she was living with Minerva.

Once lunch had been sent up they settled into their usually routine. "Well?"

"Its done I am once again Hermione Ganger, it feels wonderful."

Minerva could only smile at her. "And the children?"

"Well that what I meant about him being a gentleman, he completely agreed the kids should live with me." Granted he had only agreed because he had no idea how to take care of the kids but still it he had agreed and that was all Hermione cared about.

Minerva smiled again. "That is great news."

Hermione put her hands in the air in celebration. "I know now I can start my new life in earnest." She said this while locking eyes with Minerva until the older witch looked away blushing slightly. The message was clear in Hermione's eyes. Hermione was definitely ready to start her new life now and finding out whether Minerva wanted to be part of her new life was right at the top of her list.

* * *

Hermione ran down the stairs hearing the commotion in Minerva's office. She was about to ask her what was going on when she notice the Headmistress wasn't alone. Four of the professors where there including Neville, it looked like Minerva had called a meeting of the heads of house except Claris wasn't there. In her stead was Frederick, the current Transfiguration professor. Hermione finally realized what was probably going on. Every one in the room except Minerva noticed her presence; this was of course because Minerva was leaning against her desk facing the other four. However, noticing that she no longer had their full attention she turned towards the stairs. Hermione instantly noticed the weariness on Minerva's face, like she said before running the school was no easy task.

"Sorry…I just heard loud voices..."No one said anything and Hermione felt completely out of place. "Any way sorry…" She muttered before practically flying back up the stairs. She was mortified.

Neville smiled at the odd scene a nervous and insecure Hermione made. "What about Hermione?"

Minerva finally turned back to her staff. "What about her?"

"She could easily take over for Claris. I mean her potion making is unbelievable." Neville said remember the outstanding job Hermione always did in potions at school. But from the look on Minerva's face she didn't agree. "Or do you think she isn't up to the task?"

Minerva smiled at the mildly defensive tone in Neville's voice. "On the contrary I think she is extremely fit for the position. I mean if Severus Snape thought her potions making good enough not only to be impressed with and but also say so, she must be extraordinary."

Neville looked slightly confused. "Snape said he was impressed by a Gryffindor student?"

"Yes, not to me of course but to Albus."

"So why haven't you offered her the job?" Neville again looked confused but his tone was much more defensive.

Minerva look at Neville with a stern glance, she like him a lot but his tone was just a bit too defensive. Something about Neville being defensive of Hermione made feel somewhat ill at ease, if pushed she would say a bit jealous. She could tell him she had offered the post to Hermione but then again she had no reason to explain herself to any of them. "Well seeing that the post just opened up, I hadn't had the chance. Does everyone else have a suggestion to fill the post?" She waited a couple of seconds but no one spoke up to her great relieve. "Right then I'll see you all at dinner." The four heads of house left the office.

Minerva walked into her private rooms and saw Hermione sitting by the fire, her feet tucked under herself. She had a strange look on her face, downcast was the best way Minerva could describe it. Minerva took a sit in front of her. "Anything the matter?"

"No"

The short response was so uncharacteristic it worried her a bit but since Hermione didn't seem incline to talk Minerva decided to change the subject. "Claris went into labor just after lunch."

"I figured as much when I saw Frederick in a heads of house meeting."

"Yes very observant of you." Minerva's light tone matched the smile gracing her lips.

The tone made Hermione look up but it was the smile on Minerva's lips that filled her with a foolish sense of cheer. "So now you're one card short of a full deck."

Minerva could see the smile Hermione was trying desperately to hide, apparently her little bit of humor had done the trick to cheer Hermione up. Good thing too because in the months Hermione had been staying with her Minerva had found out that if there was something she couldn't handle was a solemn Hermione. Which she had only seen twice, she thanked her lucky stars for that since a vulnerable Hermione seemed to have a very powerful affect on her usually controlled emotions. Well from her awkward reaction she had to Neville just a few minutes before anything do with Hermione could affect her usually controlled emotions. "I won't be for long however if you agree to take up the post."

"How can I when it has not been offered to me?" The teasing in Hermione's voice was by no means obvious but it was easy enough for Minerva to hear it.

"Oh yes well a slight oversight on my part. Now, Hermione I want to officially offer you the post as Potions Professor at Hogwarts."

Hermione desperately wanted to laugh at Minerva's overly exaggerated seriousness. She could just control her laughter long enough to response. "Would have to move out of my present rooms?" It was a serious question but she thought it best to hide it behind laughter.

"Not if you don't want to."

Hermione gave a small nod. "Well then I'll have to think about it…" She let one heartbeat go by then two. "Yes." Hermione saw the glorious smile that spread across the face of the woman before her and sat mesmerized by it. She thought it the most beautiful site she had ever seen, Minerva smiling like that at something she said, was better even than the brightest sunrise or sunset. Joy and hope filled Hermione as she remembered the most important part of all she wouldn't have to move to her own rooms. When she had asked she had been terrified that Minerva would say she had to move out. Hermione couldn't have stood it if she had. In the little time living in the same rooms as Minerva, had given Hermione an insight into the truth of the woman and she could not stand it if she lost that closeness. Hermione smiled at Minerva and settled deeper into the warmth of the sofa. She supposed that meant she had moved in permanently. She didn't realize Minerva's thought reflected her own.


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Not much to say for this chapter except the idea was too cute for me to resist. Enjoy-Xio._

Finding What Was Once Lost Nine

Minerva looked up from her book at the sound of a 'thump' emanating in the general direction of Hermione's desk. When she looked at her she saw the thump had been a result of Hermione laying her forehead on the pile of papers none too gently. Minerva sighed Hermione had been teaching for just two weeks but already she was swamped down with essays that needed marking. She had been sitting at the desk grading papers since dinner. Minerva could easily relate to the feeling that markings needed to be down as fast as possible but given that it was a Friday she thought Hermione should take it a bit easier. By the look of the pile Hermione had already been through half the papers. That in Minerva's mind was more than enough; the rest could be done later. Minerva put the book down next to her glass and walked over to Hermione. In a gesture Hermione had used many times on her, Minerva place her hand on Hermione's shoulders and gently started to message the taunt muscles. She could swear a moan escaped Hermione but then again it could have just been her imagination.

"Hermione…" Hermione rolled her face to the side and looked up at Minerva. "You look positively exhausted."

Hermione used her hands to push herself away from the desk and turned in her chair. "Thanks so much Minerva you really know how to make a girl feel good about herself." The sarcasm was evident but Minerva didn't mind, she knew very well the type of mood fifty badly written essays could put someone in.

Instead she took Hermione's hand in hers. "That's enough for tonight, Hermione." Hermione didn't have the energy to argue with her, seeing this Minerva pulled Hermione out of her chair and almost had to drag her to the sofa. She let go of Hermione and poured her a glass of wine, Hermione needed to relax and the wine would do the trick. When Minerva turned to hand Hermione her glass she saw her not on the sofa but on the floor resting her back against the sofa.

Minerva raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Comfortable?"

"Yes, thank you." Hermione said while holding out her hand for the glass in Minerva's. Minerva turned back to the bottle and refilled her own glass then sat down next to Hermione. They sat in silence for a while. Hermione had drain her glass in one go and had let her head drop back on the sofa as she felt the alcohol moving through her system relaxing her. Minerva took that time to look at Hermione, her closed eyes, slightly part lips, her throat completely exposed due to her pose, and had to swallow hard. Minerva pushed the flare of something very akin to longing down. But she didn't do it fast enough; Hermione had opened her eyes again and had caught the trail end of the emotion in Minerva's eyes. Her body was suddenly completely aware of the woman beside her. The longing was replaced by something much gentler. The smile on Minerva faced, shortly after such as tense moment, confused Hermione.

Seeing the way Hermione was looking at her Minerva tried to explain. "You look adorable." If anything Hermione looked more confused than before; though also much more aware. Minerva conjured a handkerchief and raised it to Hermione face. "You have ink smudges all over." She explain as she slowly wiped away the smudges, but her voice didn't sound normal no matter how much she tried to let the moment of desire pass. At the thought of it Minerva felt it again made stronger by her hand on Hermione's face and the way Hermione's eyes seemed to be speaking volumes. They were asking, no begging for her touch. Minerva felt her control slip as she let her fingers caress the smooth skin of Hermione's cheek. Felt she was spinning out of control as she saw Hermione's already parted lips reaching up to hers. Then she pulled back. But she knew it was too late Hermione had seen enough to know everything she had been hiding for so long. Minerva wanted to run away but if Hermione hadn't seen through her before this would give her away completely. Instead she refilled Hermione's glass then sipped her own.

Hermione for her part desperately wanted to ask Minerva what had just happened but knew it might be pushing Minerva to where she wasn't ready to go yet. So she decided not to endanger her chances with Minerva. If Minerva needed time she would give her time. Letting go of such a charged moment however proved too difficult for Hermione who decided there was more than one way to go about it. Her goal was find out if Minerva returned her feelings. Now at least she knew she was attracted to her. Maybe the best way to do this was by letting Minerva know how she felt.

"Minerva"

Hermione's voice startled her a bit, since the extremely close call several minutes of silence had followed. She had almost thought that conversation would be impossible at the moment but apparently Hermione had other ideas. "Yes?"

The idea was childish Hermione knew, it was the type of question you would ask in a game of truth or dare, but she knew it would give her the opening she needed. "What's your ideal date?"

Minerva was confused at the question. "What?"

Hermione screamed inside it hadn't sounded so stupid in her head. "Your ideal romantic situation."

"Romantic…situation?" Hermione only nodded. Minerva for her part had thought a lot about it recently, the perfect romantic situation took many forms but usually ended with her kissing Hermione. But she couldn't tell her that, she had revealed enough for one night already. "I don't have one am afraid."

"Of course you do Minerva everyone does."

"Alright then tell me yours."

Hermione smiled congratulating herself about how well her plan had worked. It was the perfect opening. "Well I suppose this is it."

"This?" Minerva said surprised.

"Yeah, I couldn't ask for a more romantic situation, late at night sitting in front of a fire and sharing a bottle of wine with such a beautiful woman." Hermione took hold of one of Minerva's hands and brought it to her lips. "The woman I love. What else is there?" She said it in a fast whisper. She wanted to say it, wanted Minerva to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that she loved her. But even her conviction to letting Minerva know could not remove her nerves.

Minerva swallowed hard for the second time that night. She couldn't believe Hermione had just confirmed the suspicions she had since Ronald Weasley had been there more than a month and a half ago. But more than confirm a suspicion Hermione had just said the words she had wanted to hear for so long.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Ok so its starting to build up to what I hope will be a nice ending. There will be 14 chapters in total to this story. I hope you like this. Enjoy-Xio_

Finding What Was Once Lost Ten

Hermione opened the door to their private rooms only to find it empty. She put the pile of parchments she was carrying down on her desk and went looking for Minerva. She knocked on her bedroom door only to hear Minerva's voice calling 'in here' from the direction of kitchenette. She walked to the arch way and saw Minerva busy making tea. It had become a nightly occurrence for them, no matter how tried either of them was or how late Hermione made it back from her office, they would always sit down to talk for a bit usually with a cup of tea.

Minerva noticed how tired Hermione look. Maybe it had been a mistake to throw Hermione in at the deep end. The end of term was the worst even for an experience teacher but for an inexperience one it could be hell on earth. She couldn't help admiring the way Hermione was taking the huge responsibility. "Why don't you go change while I finish this up?"

Hermione nodded, noticing for the first time that Minerva was already in the usual silk nightgown and tartan robe. She left to change.

By the time Hermione reappeared Minerva was already sitting on her favorite end of the sofa, facing the fire, and sipping at her tea. Hermione sat down next to her picked up the cup Minerva had served for her and curled her legs under herself. She sighed contently as the warm liquid made its way down her throat. It was a great way to end an exhausting day.

Minerva waited knowing what Hermione called fun would begin as soon as the brunette finished her cup of tea. To Minerva of course it wasn't fun at all more like torture. Sure enough Hermione had barely put down her cup when she set to work at what seem to be her favorite task. Minerva tried to make herself relax, the purpose of this exercise according to Hermione, but it was no use. As Hermione pulled one hair pin after another Minerva just got more nervous and sat a little stiffer. "Hermione…" There was a warning in her voice she knew the woman beside her would just ignore. For the last two weeks Hermione had made it a priority to insinuated she want a relationship with Minerva. Minerva had no objection to this except that Hermione seemed to want to jump right into one when her divorce had only been finalized a little over a month before.

"Relax." It had become Hermione favorite word in the last two weeks. Since the night Hermione had said she loved her, Hermione had set herself to the task of relaxing Minerva. She was adamant that Minerva just needed to relax, for what Minerva wasn't quite sure but she wasn't relaxing at all. Hermione methods usually involved a lot of touching. She would massage her shoulders, her arms, had even tried to message her legs but after Minerva had jump three feet in the air Hermione had desisted. That had been about a week ago since then Hermione had restricted her relaxing to undoing Minerva's bun each night after tea.

"There" Hermione said once all the pins where out and her hair fell down half way down her back.

Minerva tried to smile as normally as possible. "Thank you." Hermione only nodded as she poured then another cup of tea. She sat back with cup in hand admiring her handy work.

"So how was your day?" Hermione asked while running her fingers through Minerva's hair, like she said torture. Torture so sweet Minerva could swear her heart skipped a beat every time Hermione ran her fingers through her hair.

"Not bad considering it's the end of term. Yours?"

Hermione gave her a brilliant smile. "Horrid but I feel much better now." Minerva could only sigh in exasperation as Hermione twirled a strand of hair around her finger. Hermione's relaxing sessions where going to drive her crazy.

That weekend Hermione grudgingly went to Hogsmede to supervise the last outing of the term. She had been volunteered by Minerva herself. Hermione had a feeling it was a way to get back at her for something. Still it was a beautiful Saturday and the other professor supervising was Neville so she had a nice enough lunch with him before splitting up to supervise the students. Besides the fact she would have rather spend the day with Minerva it was good to be away from the castle for a bit. Hermione watched the students as the passed in small groups, heads together more often than not laughing. She was reminded of her own school days and the many laughs she had shared with Ron and Harry back then. The thought brought a bittersweet smile to Hermione's face and she tried to shake herself free of the grey cloud. She had decided not to think about Minerva today but she felt thoughts drifted towards the Headmistress as she wondered around the narrow alleyways which diverged from the main road.

It was as she made her way down one of the narrow streets that something in one of the shop windows caught Hermione's eyes. It was a perfect match to Hermione's favorite shade of blue, the exact shade of Minerva's eyes. Thinking that maybe the outing would not be a complete failure Hermione entered to shop.

Hermione and Neville where supposed to make sure that every student was back inside by five and so they had made their way to the castle around half past four to check off names as each student entered. Neville noticed Hermione fidgeting and smiled, he had noticed the subtle change in the interaction between the Headmistress and Hermione. "Go on then."

"What? No Neville we have to make sure…." Neville put up his hand and cut her off, Hermione was surprised at the authority in the gesture.

"I can handle it on my own. Go on I'm sure Professor McGonagall is as anxious to see you." Hermione was about to deny it when she saw the sparkle in Neville's eyes and knew there was no need.

"Thanks Neville." She smiled at him before making her way towards their rooms as fast as possible without braking into a run.

By the time she reached their rooms Hermione was a little winded. She walked in to find Minerva sitting on the sofa a small book in her hands. She tired to walk in as silently as possible knowing from experience that Minerva's concentration could hide her entrance. Hermione made her way to Minerva and stood behind her. She reached into her robes and took about the necklace she had bought earlier. Willing her hand to stop shaking Hermione snaked the necklace around Minerva's neck.

It wasn't until the cold metal touched her skin that Minerva turned towards Hermione. She had heard to door open but knew no one unwelcomed would be able to walk into her quarters so she hadn't bothered to look up. Now that she did she noticed the way Hermione was looking at her, it could only be described as appreciative. Apparently by the severe rise in speed of her heartbeat Hermione's appreciation was very welcomed.

"I was right." Hermione said after she had finished her appraisal of the woman before her.

"Right?" Minerva asked slightly confused.

Hermione nodded. The leaned in to whisper in Minerva's ear. "It's a perfect match. A beautiful necklace made even more beautiful by a gorgeous woman."

Minerva felt herself blush and couldn't deny the warm feeling that settled somewhere low in her abdomen. The way Hermione was looking at her made her realize just how crazy Hermione really was making her. She swallowed hard and pulled herself away from Hermione's eyes. Instead she directed her gaze at the necklace. The blue stone rested just above the valley of Minerva's breast. She fingered the stone softly and had to admit that it was a perfect match. But still accepting it would only encourage Hermione, who as already moving at lighting speed. "Hermione…It's beautiful but you shouldn't have…"

Hermione could tell Minerva like it so she wasn't about to let her reject it. She waved the comment away. Instead she placed a soft kiss right under Minerva's jaw and smiled at her. Hermione felt Minerva shiver and smiled again sooner or later Minerva would have to admit her feelings. Hermione was going to do everything she could to make sure it was sooner rather than later.


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Short chapter but I will be updating again soon. I just finished chapter 13 and so I will be starting the last one soon. I thought it best to get this fic as close to finish as possible so I could devote myself to Facing the Past. Anyways enough bable let me know what you think. -Enjoy_

Finding What Once Was Lost Eleven

Hermione brought the hands to her face rubbing them up and down in utter frustration. The term would be ending in three days and she still hadn't solved her biggest problem. Since she had moved into the castle permanently she had agreed that Ron should keep the house, now she and the kids had no where to go for the summer holidays. If it was only her she would have no problem at all she would just go to her parents' place but it wasn't just her. The kids didn't like her parent's house, didn't like the muggle world at all. Finally too frustrate to do anything else she screamed. Minerva turned around from her place by the fire and looked at Hermione.

"Come on Hermione time to relax. You've obviously been working too hard." Minerva said passing Hermione on her way to the kitchenette, but Hermione's words stopped her.

"It's not work."

Minerva leaned against the door to her bedroom and looked at Hermione. "Alright, then what exactly made you shout?"

"The term ends in three days." Hermione said as if this would make perfect senses to Minerva. But it didn't.

"I thought you said it's not work."

Hermione dropped her face in her hands, embarrassed. She knew she would sound needy. "I have nowhere to go." She felt the seconds go by like ages her embarrassment growing with each second. It was true though she had nowhere to. And her problem was exasperated by the fact she didn't want to part from Minerva, she was scared that if she did all the intimacy they had developed over the last few months would evaporate. "Why can't I just stay here?"

Minerva moved closer to Hermione and slowly passed her fingers through Hermione's hair trying her best to sooth her. "Not even I stay here, Hermione."

"I know." It was the mumbled reply. Hermione rubbed her eyes in frustration and looked up. "The only place is my parents but the kids don't like to stay there for more than a week or two. Gin and Harry are full to capacity as it is. And I definitely do not want to stay at Molly's."

They were both quiet for a while. Minerva stilled her hand as she thought about what she was going to suggest. She knew Hermione would say yes but it was a big step. And after all she had been the one trying to slow Hermione down in her quest to start an intimate relationship with her. "Hermione…" Her voice was tentative. Minerva stopped tried to compose herself and started anew sounding more confident than she felt. "You would be more than welcome to stay with me."

Hermione's eyes went wide but her smile was wider still. Minerva had to steady herself as the effect of a close-up of Hermione's brilliant smiles hit her hard. For a moment she had even forgotten to breathe. "Do you mean it?" Hermione asked sounding remarkably like a small child on Christmas morning.

"Of course Hermione, after all I have plenty of room."

Minerva was confused to see the smile fade and a frown appear instead. "Hermione?"

Hermione's face transformed itself once more this time into reflection of sadness itself. "You're just being kind…Thanks Minerva but I'll find somewhere to go."

Hermione got up from the desk and turned to be stopped by Minerva's grasp on her arms. "Hermione I don't understand. I thought you would be happy…I…" Minerva didn't know what she hated most the sad look of Hermione's face or being rejected when she had been so sure of herself.

"I would love to stay with _yo__u _Minerva." Hermione reached out to caress Minerva's cheek. "But I want to be with you Minerva. I was happy because I thought that's what you were asking. But you weren't were you?"

Minerva shook her head instinctively. When Hermione started to pull her hand back Minerva caught it, making sure Hermione stayed. "Hermione… I need time."

Hermione gave her a sad smile. "It's alright Minerva, don't worry about it." She knew she sound pathetic but it was the best she could do when her heart hurt so much. She made to pulled away but Minerva didn't let go.

"Hermione I said I need time, which I do. But that doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you."

Hermione looked somewhere between confused and elated. "What?"

Minerva smiled at her; she guessed Hermione hadn't expected her to say that. She hadn't planned it she still thought they were moving too fast, that it was much too soon, but she was glad she said it regardless. "I'm not suggesting that you move into my bedroom… at least not at immediately." She knew she was blushing furiously, felt completely foolish but force herself to not look away from Hermione.

Hermione smiled at her more brilliantly than before. "Eventually?" She asked in the shiest tone Minerva had ever heard from her.

Minerva cleared her throat and tried to sound her normal stern self. "Yes…" Alas she sounded like what she was a woman in love. "Come stay with me Hermione, we'll figure the rest out as we go."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically then practically ran into Minerva's arms to place a rather chaste kiss on Minerva's smiling lips. Their first kiss didn't stop the world from revolving around the sun or make time slow down to a crawl. It was fast, ended long before Minerva could fully register that she had in fact been kissed by the woman she loved. But it held the promise of something new, something powerful. A promise of hope that made the quick chaste kiss more memorable than any of the passionate kisses Minerva had received throughout her life.

"I have to tell the kids." Hermione tone was excited but as she pulled back she saw Minerva's smile fall a bit. "What?"

"You and I might be happy with this arrangement but the children I dare say will probably hate it."

Hermione smiled at the stern tone which Minerva always used to hide her fear. "I doubt that very much Minerva. In fact I'm sure they'll like it a great deal."

Minerva could only shake her head as she watch Hermione walk on away presumably to have a very long chat with the children.


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Ok I know I totally took too long updating this but well I was finishing a TDWP fic, trying to get caught up on my reading, and well life got in the way. But here it is anyways. Enjoy-Xio_

Finding What Was Once Lost Twelve: Exploring

Minerva landed graceful on her feet as she exited the fireplace. She turned about to see Hugo, Rose, and finally Hermione exit as well. She saw them observe the high ceiling of her sitting room, taking in the inviting though elegant furniture. It would be the first time she had guest in an extremely long time, well not guest of course this would be their new home. She gave them a quick tour of the house then showed them to their perspective rooms noticing Hugo's obvious excitement at exploring a new place, and how even Rose, who was not happy with the arrangement and had made sure they knew it, seemed in awe of the place. Minerva smiled to herself glad to see the old place could still capture its inhabitants' heart.

The rest of the day was spent outside the house. Hugo had wanted to explore every nook and cranny, wanted to discover in one afternoon what had taken Minerva most of her childhood to discover. Hugo had tried to get Rose to accompany him but had no luck with his sister who was still sulking. He gave up on his sister after the third 'leave me alone'. Seeing the dejected look on her son's usually smiling face Hermione offered to go explore the grounds with him. Minerva observed them from her place on the back porch. They had left Hogwarts barely four hours before yet the castle, her office, and her duties seemed a million miles away. She felt the sun kiss her skin as it slowly made its way across the sky and lazily lay back getting more comfortable in the rocking chair, relaxing completely. This would be different she thought this time she wouldn't be lonely during the summer. This time her house would be full of voices and the sound of feet making their way from one room to another. This time she would not sleep alone. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but soon she would fall asleep holding Hermione. She closed her eyes as the image washed over her and she felt herself smile.

Much later Minerva made her way down the second floor corridor, extinguishing almost all the lights as she walked. She checked in on Rose and said goodnight, and got a mumbled 'night'. She did the same with Hugo who smiled said a proper good night. Then she opened the door to Hermione's room. She leaned against the door frame watching the woman in the bed, while she held her hand over the necklace Hermione had given her. She walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hermione" she said in a soft tone trying to wake her. "Hermione"

Hermione's opened slowly and she smiled as saw Minerva. "Min what..."

Minerva's eyebrow had risen of its on volition at the shorten version of her name. "I just wanted to say goodnight. The children are both in bed."

Hermione nodded as she sat up. "I didn't realize it was that late."

"I'm not surprised. You must feel exhausted after running around like a child all afternoon." Minerva teased her.

"I didn't realize you had been watching me. I thought you were napping on the porch." Hermione teased back, after all she could give as good as she got.

Minerva looked affronted for a minute but her voice was light and humorous. "I don't nap. The proof is how tired I feel now." She did a rather fake yawn to underline her point. "I'm going to bed."

Hermione placed her hand on Minerva's face cupping the older witch's face. She held her genteelly caressing her with her thumbs and her eyes. Hermione leaned forward and was glad to see Minerva do so as well until their lips touched. The stayed like that slowly falling into a goodnight kiss which made them want to say many things but goodnight wasn't one of them. Hermione worshiped Minerva's lips with her own, softly nibbling at Minerva's lower lip pulling at it a bit before releasing it and starting again. She felt Minerva's hands on her waist holding her there making sure the kiss didn't end before she was ready. Hermione snaked one hand into Minerva's loose bun while her other hand slowly made its way down to Minerva's neck then her arm leaving a trial of goose bumps in its wake. Using her hand in Minerva's hair Hermione pulled her closer trying to bring as much of their bodies into contact. She felt Minerva jump as their breast brushed, felt her pull away.

"Hermione" The tone was stern but the woman before her had a huge smile on her face, one that reached her eyes. "Goodnight" Minerva said before leaning forward again and giving Hermione's lips a quick peck.

"Goodnight, Minerva." Hermione watched Minerva disappear into the dark corridor. Hermione leaned back on the pillows bringing her forearm to her forehead a smile on her lips. She was wide awake now with nothing to do put replay the moment in her head again, and again, and again.

* * *

Hermione made her way down the small back staircase with a bit of a bounce in her step. She made her way down to the kitchen and smiled at the familiar sight. Rose and Hugo were seated at the table towards the left side of the room sipping their orange juices while they waited for breakfast. Minerva was as usual standing in front of the stove on the other side of the room. Hermione's smiled widen as the usual thought that this was domestic bliss entered her mind. Hugo looked up at her and smile knowing exactly what his mom was going to do. Hermione brought a finger to her lips signaling that he shouldn't announce her presence though it wasn't really necessary. Hugo's smile widened and Hermione winked at him and smiled. Hermione slowly walked over to Minerva on her tippy toes, holding her breathe as she went trying not to give herself away.

All the while Minerva had felt something in the air, something shift. She felt her heart start beating a bit faster than usual. She suspected what it might be but she refused to turn around, refused to give Hermione the satisfaction of knowing she had been waiting for her to come down. Waiting for her to the make sun come up. In the last five days this had become their routine and Minerva couldn't bring herself to say it was a good day or that the day had started at all until Hermione came down and went through her little ritual.

As Minerva was finishing that thought she felt Hermione's hands land on her waist squeezing slightly. Though she had known what was coming, had been expecting it for the past few minutes she was startled. Hermione felt Minerva jump at the contact and heard the din made by the spoon she had been holding as it hit the skillet. She had to smile for all her composer Minerva never failed to be startled when she touched her. Hermione couldn't quite understand it. With the frequency with which she touched Minerva she had thought Minerva would have gotten used to it by now. But she loved the fact she hadn't.

Minerva exhaled loudly enough that Hermione noticed it as well as the deep breath she took right after picking up the spoon she had dropped and continued with the breakfast. Hermione splayed her fingers to get a better hold on Minerva. She stood on the tip of her toes once more to place a sweet slightly open mouth kiss on the only bit of skin exposed by Minerva's collar. Minerva breathed deeply again. "You are going to make me burn the eggs… again."

"Alright, I just wanted to say good morning." Hermione breathed into Minerva's ear and heard to spoon hit the pan once again. Her smiled broadened but decided to move away as she didn't want Minerva to burn the eggs as she had done their first morning in the house. Hermione walked over to the table as she remembered how Minerva had not only burned their breakfast but her hand as she had tried to pull the hot skillet off the stove. Of course Hermione had apologized to no end and kiss every single one of Minerva's fingers all the while Minerva had to pull away. She took a seat next to Rose who looked up obviously angry with her. Hermione only smiled at her, it was a great improvement from the first morning after which Rose had run out of the kitchen. Rose had stayed after the second morning and her anger had become progressively less since.

"Morning Rose."

"Morning mom."

She reached over to take Hugo's hand and gave it a squeeze. Hugo was still smiling at her. "Morning darling."

Hugo leaned over to kiss her cheek. "You are wicked." He said into her ear only to be playfully smacked on the arm. Hugo had always been closer to her than Rose, who always seemed to put up a barrier between them. In the last five days they had become closer still as Hugo took on the role of accomplice. Hermione didn't know how Hugo had figured out she was in love with Minerva but he had. The entire week he had been nothing but smiles every time he saw any show of affection between Minerva and herself. She was about to tell him something when she saw Minerva coming towards them with breakfast and winked at him instead. They both tried to control their smiles as Minerva sat down and they started breakfast.


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Sorry I took so long. Thanks so the reviews. Enjoy-Xio_

Finding What Was Once Lost Thirteen: Nothing to Do

Hermione saw Hugo come out of the house at top speed. It had become his main way of getting around. When she asked him about it he had simply said there was too much to do and too few hours in the day. Hermione had only smiled at the obvious similarity in thinking between Hugo and a certain witch she knew who insisted on walking at top speed for much the same reason. After lunch one sunny day in July Hugo came out to the back porch at his usual speed going right past Hermione and Minerva who were relaxing with a pitcher of lemonade by their side to beat the heat. Once on the lawn he turned back and sat on the steps looking out towards the woods at the edge of the estate. Hermione saw him turn to look at them and raised an eyebrow in question. Hugo smiled the got up made his way over to her and sat on the arm the rocking chair she was seating in. Hermione continued to look at him trying to figure out what he was up to.

Hugo smiled broadly at her then looked back towards the woods. "Let's go for a walk in the woods, maybe down towards the loch."

"In this heat?"

"Oh come on mom we haven't explored any where near the woods or the loch yet." Hugo lean in close to that only Hermione could hear what he was saying. "You can bring Minerva along. I know how you can't stand to be away from her for too long." He said while trying to control his laughter as he saw Hermione blush slightly.

"You are getting too cheeky for your own good. You know that right?" Hermione was trying to control her laughter. She noticed Minerva looking at them intently and pushed Hugo off the chair's arm then stood up.

"Yeah alright, let's go." She started to walk towards the steps leading to the lawn. Hermione stopped then turned back as casually as humanly possible. "Min, do you want to join us?" Hermione saw Hugo who was still standing by the chair she been seating at smile widely and shake his head a bit. Hermione tried no to look at him, instead she focus on Minerva was already standing.

"I'd love to." Hugo saw the silly smiles on their faces then sprang to life going at tops speed again. He was half way to the woods before Minerva and Hermione had sat foot on the lawn.

"His energetic isn't he?" Hermione nodded and kept walking.

They had made their way to the loch in silence and stood there for a couple minutes as Hugo skipped rocks on the surface of the water. A friendly silence engulfed them, and they enjoyed the scenery. After a while Hugo seemed to get bored with it and ran at top speed towards the woods. Hermione only sighed and started after him. Minerva moved to catch up to her and slipped her hand into Hermione's. Hermione looked up at her completely surprise. It was the first time Minerva had made a display of affection in the vicinity of the kids. Everything up to that point had been on Hermione's initiative and Minerva had merely responded. Minerva only smiled tugging at her hand so Hermione would get moving again. They reached the other side of the woods in a surprisingly short amount time. While still under the shadows of the trees Hermione took hold of Minerva's other hand and pulled her in for a quick kiss. But it didn't turn out that quick because Minerva had weaved her fingers through Hermione's as she lightly sucked on Hermione's full bottom lip. When they pulled back they were both a bit breathless. Hermione turned to look towards the house to see Hugo not a hundred feet away with what she could see was an enormous smile on his face.

"Are you waiting for us?" Hermione can see Hugo nod a bit. "Alright we're coming."

Hermione turn back to Minerva gave her one last kiss and whispered 'I love you' like if she was revealing a secret. They started up the hill towards the house. About half way there Hermione turned to Minerva. "Thanks Min."

Minerva looked at her rather confused. "Whatever for?"

"Everything." Hermione said a smiled still pulled at the corners of her lips as the started up the hill once more.

* * *

Minerva moved towards the living room fireplace as the sound, much like a door bell, announced someone's impending arrival via the floo network. A moment later Arthur Weasley landed on the rug a tool box in his hand.

"Arthur there you are, for a moment I thought you weren't coming."

Arthur smiled at her. "Oh no just got a little delayed that's all. There 's no rush after all."

Minerva fidgeted. "There is Arthur, there is. Hermione and the children wouldn't be gone all afternoon. And well…it was supposed to be a surprise." Minerva looked down a bit ashamed at the feeling that was evident in her voice. The last thing she wanted was to alert Hermione ex-father-in-law to fact that there might be more going on than met the eye.

"Oh I didn't know. Well no matter. Nothing to worry about Minerva, I'll have it set up in no time."

Minerva smiled relieved somewhat. Arthur had recently become the head of a new department in the ministry which was responsible for the acclimation of wizards and witches to muggle technology. This included anything from a phone to a computer; everything was connected to the Wizarding Communication Network. She had called him for a television. The children had expressed a certain dislike for night time when they had to stay inside with nothing to do. Hugo had specifically expressed a wish for having a television like the one in their old house. So Minerva had immediately called Arthur when Hermione had left with the children to do some shopping in the village. It would be a surprise for all of them.

About forty-five minutes later Minerva looked at the newly installed television with a smile. She wanted the children to be as comfortable here as possible. She wanted them to think of this as their home. And yes, some could argue she was bribing the children but she didn't care. This would go a long way to make the children happy and if Minerva knew one thing is that the happiness of the children went a long way to ensuring the happiness of their mother. "Oh Arthur it's great."

Arthur nodded showed her how the remote worked before picking up his tool box and heading towards the front of the house Minerva beside him. "Now remember Minerva if there are any problems or even if you just have a question, let me know."

"Yes of course thank you Arthur."

Arthur was about to grab a handful of floo powder when the front door opened and Hermione, Hugo, and Rose walked in. On seeing their grandfather the kids rushed over to give him a hug, disregard the grocery bag they had been carrying.

"Grandpa what are you doing here?"

Knowing the whole thing was supposed to be a surprise Arthur decided to be evasive. "Oh just a bit of work for Minerva."

Minerva saw Hermione raise an eyebrow in question but she only smile and shook her head. She wasn't going to give anything away.

"Grandpa we miss you." Rose said.

Hermione swallowed hard. The kids hadn't been over to see their grandparents or their father yet. She felt a bit guilty.

"We miss you too. Oh well I have an idea…" Arthur said looking over at the Hermione "why don't you guys come over for dinner this Friday. We can make it a family dinner."

Before Hermione could give any sort of an answer Hugo spoke up echoing the question in her mind. "Can Minerva come too grandpa cause mom can't stand being away from her."

Hermione turned whiter than a sheet. It was one thing for Hugo to say something like that to her but to Arthur for heaven sake. She didn't look over at Minerva but she had a strong feeling that she had either turned as white as she had or a very deep scarlet.

Ron had told Molly about his suspicion about the two women months before when Hermione had left him and of course Molly told Arthur. He supposed, by the look on Hermione's face, that she expected him to react badly but though he regretted that things hadn't worked out between Ron and Hermione he wasn't about to stand in the way of her happiness. "Of course it includes Minerva, Hugo."

"Thank you Arthur." Arthur smiled at Hermione before nodding in Minerva direction then stepped into the fire place and was gone.

* * *

Dinner had been a quiet but comfortable. It had become their custom to have on sparing conversations at the table since there wasn't much four people who spend twenty-four hours a day together could say to each other. But of course today there had been an interruption to their usual fare, Arthur had been there and the kids where curious as to why. Rose and Hugo kept giving each other meaningful glance across the table, each trying to get the other to ask the question on both their minds. Finally deciding there was no way around her brother stubbornness Rose took charge.

"So Minerva what was grandpa doing here?"

Minerva smiled as she distributed dessert, huge ice-cream Sundays. "It a surprise for Hugo and you."

"A surprise?" Rose rolled her eyes at the brother now he was interested in talking.

"Yes."

The only thing Rose didn't like about Minerva was the typical Professor McGonagall speech patterns translated into her personal life. Minerva was always careful with her words and didn't give you an inch without fighting you tooth and nail for it. She hated it! How were they supposed to get information out of the woman.

"What is it?"

"As I said a surprise." Rose rolled her eyes exasperated. She noticed her mom was trying to hide a smile.

"Can we see it?"

Minerva seemed to debate this for a long time, in which Rose had to stop herself from drumming her nails on the table. "Well I suppose we could take dessert with us, don't you think Hermione?"

Rose and Hugo both turn towards their mom making sad puppy faces which made Hermione laugh loudly. "I think they insist on it."

There was two happy yells after which the kids grabbed their dessert and sprinted for the door only to turn back to Minerva they had no clue where their surprise was. Minerva got up and led the way to the family room with Hermione on her heels. The kids immediately spotted the television and went nuts.

Hermione sat on the sofa where she was joined by Minerva. "You realize they'll get addicted don't you?"Minerva only nodded.

The kids found one of their favorite scary movies on and settled themselves on the floor in front of the t.v. while Hermione and Minerva watched from the sofa. Hermione drapes her arm around Minerva then leans in a whispers 'thank you' in her ear. Minerva looks at her for a second before turning back to the movie.

* * *

The movie finished at one in the morning well past the kids bedtime. Hermione sent them up to bed after rejecting the pleas for 'just a little longer'. After pushing the kids out of the room Hermione sat back down. The room was dark except for the glow of the television.

"Thank you Minerva."

Minerva turned towards the woman beside her an inquisitive look on her face. "That's the second time you've said that tonight and I still don't know what you're thanking me for."

"For the television, for making them feel at home, for loving them." Her voice had become thicker.

"How could I not love them Hermione? They're _your_ kids." Hermione shakes her head a bit trying to dispel the tears forming in her eyes. It doesn't help so instead she leans in and meets Minerva's lips with her own. She feels so much for this woman it's almost too much, it almost hurts to be so close to her. Hermione feels she is going to explode as Minerva makes a small sound of satisfaction.

When she pulls back Minerva is looking at her with unadulterated desire in her eyes. It takes all of Hermione's will power to utter the words 'good night' and her legs feel like lead as she moves to the door and heads for her room.


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Ok I know I took a really long time to update this but I finally finished it. I hope this is a fitting end to the fic. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy Xio_

Finding What Once was Lost Fourteen: Happily Ever After

When Minerva walked into the kitchen early on Thursday there was a small owl patiently waiting outside the window to be let in. She wondered who could have sent an owl so early, as she made her way to the window. She opened it manually and let the owl in. Once it was inside she recognized it as Molly's owl and took the letter from the foot of the small thing. The owl flew out the window upon delivery and was gone before Minerva had even turned the envelope. When she did so she was able to confirming her suspicion, it was Molly. The letter was addressed to Hermione so she placed it on the table and set about her morning ritual.

About an hour later Hermione came down for breakfast. Minerva stilled herself as she felt the air shift in the room. She knew what was going to happen next but she just couldn't help her reaction. She hadn't been able to control herself when it to Hermione Granger since she had left school. Minerva grasped the spoon in her hand tightly not wanting to drop it. To be truthful even before she graduate Hermione had affect her. The second felt like hours as she waited. She swallowed hard and knew Hermione was very close. She held her breath as she felt Hermione hug her from behind and to her horror dropped the spoon. She was hopeless.

"Morning" Hermione whispered very close to her ear.

Minerva picked up the spoon and took calming breaths. She tension that had held her body rigid a minute ago leaving her body as she instinctively relaxed into the embrace. "Morning Hermione, there is some post for you on the table."

Hermione moved in closer placing a quick kiss right under her ear. "Thank you." Minerva could barely nod as the tension returned once more. That was new. She hadn't expected that. Albus had always said Minerva was great at anticipating what someone would do specially if she knew that person. So why was it that Hermione kept surprising her at every turn? She shook her head and tried to finish breakfast.

Hermione moved to the table and picked up the envelope. She opened it and read. "It's from Molly."

"Yes I recognized the owl."

Hermione moved close to Minerva again. "It's an invitation for dinner at the Burrow."

"Oh" Minerva said casually.

"That's it?" Hermione looked at her in pure astonishment.

Minerva looked at her. "Were you expecting something more?"

"Yes! I'm absolutely terrified aren't you?"

Minerva looked at Hermione intently now and noticed the in fact Hermione was truly anxious about the whole thing. "I am a little unnerved. Does she say who will be there?"

"Yes, she does." Minerva looked at her expectantly. Hermione looked down at the letter. "Ginny and Harry, Charlie and Fleur, George and Christiana, and _Ron and his new girlfriend_."

"Just a small gathering then." Minerva said in a shaky voice. Hermione could do nothing but burst out in nervous laughter.

* * *

Friday night found Hermione going through her trunk to find the perfect robes. It seemed that day of all days the gods would scorn her for she couldn't find anything that fit her right. She stood in front of the mirror in her fourth outfit and looked at herself disapprovingly. She saw Minerva standing in the doorway and looking at her in a way that made Hermione's skin burn bright red.

"I can't decide on what to wear."

As Minerva walked into the room Hermione felt her breath catch. The woman looked amazing in her classic green robes but with her hair in a long loose braid instead of its usual bun it was hard for her to concentrate. Hermione could only smile as Minerva caught her starring.

"Well I think what you have on looks very beautiful." Hermione blushed once more. "And we are running late as it is." Minerva said smiling. Hermione laughed in return and feeling much better followed Minerva out of her room. They met the kids by the fire and each floo in turn.

When Hermione emerged from the Burrow's fireplace she was immediately engulf by Ginny's arms. "You're here."

Hermione smiled at Gin it had been a while since they had last talk. "Hey Gin."

"So where is your date?" Hermione raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Professor McGonagall of course." Gin said laughing.

"Oh" was all Hermione could manage before the woman in question emerged from the fireplace. There was a round of hasty hellos before everyone moved out in the yard where Molly had obviously spent a lot of time decorating for the occasion. Hermione couldn't help feeling a bit overwhelmed at first; it was after all the first time that they had been among the family as a couple. She was about five seconds from hyperventilating when she felt someone's hand claps her own tightly. She turned quickly and saw Minerva right behind her. Hermione sighed, feeling relieved as they took their seats.

* * *

Hermione waved goodbye to Harry and Ginny as they disapparated by the gate. It was only then that she noticed that they were the only ones left at the Burrow. It had been a great family dinner. Everyone had been on their best behavior and it had gone off without a hitch. Molly had obviously had words with Ron over the whole scene at Hogwarts months before and he was, Hermione was glad to say, a perfect gentleman. She was happy more for the kids that for herself though of course knowing your ex-husband wouldn't make a scene every time you met certainly took the strain off. She couldn't have been happier or more comfortable.

She looked at Minerva who was in a full blown discussion about Quidditch with Arthur and smiled. She fit in perfectly into the whole Weasley family scene. Hermione knew she would, Minerva had been a family friend long before she or Ron were born it was only natural that she would fit in even in her new role.

"I guess we should be going too, it's getting late." Hermione said to Molly who was seated across from her.

"Yes of course dear." Molly said getting up. "Arthur and I just wanted to have a little chat with you and Minerva before you went."

"Oh" Hermione said nervously and nodded. She followed Molly to the other end of the table were Minerva and Arthur sat. The obviously heated conversation about just who was the best Quidditch player in history stopped abruptly as they sat down.

Minerva looked around the place, noticing it deserted except for the sounds of Hugo and Rose somewhere inside the house. "Has Ginny and Harry gone?" She asked the rhetorical question to dispel the sudden feeling of foreboding.

"Just a minute ago." Hermione answered. "Molly wanted to have a word with us." She said thinking that it was best to introduce the subject and get it over with.

"I see." Was all Minerva said, Hermione looked at her she really hated that type of answer you could never tell what the woman was thinking.

"Yes well nothing to worry about." Arthur put in.

"No of course not, we just thought it would be nice to let you know we understand the situation you too are in right now. If I you know you two as well as I think then you must have been very nervous about tonight." Molly paused. Hermione blushed slightly, while Minerva gave a small sharp nod in affirmation.

"There really is no need." Molly continued taking Hermione's hand across the table. "Hermione we understand, and we want you to know we are happy for both of you. Ron has moved on there is no reason why you shouldn't and who best to look after my grandchildren than you Minerva. I couldn't have hoped for a better guardian for them."

"Thank you Molly" Minerva said her voice full of feeling.

"Oh Minerva" Molly said sweetly as she went around the table to engulf her long time friend in a hug. They stayed like that for a long moment and Molly was glad that she had decided to do this. It was in that moment that she realized just how much had been riding on that night, how much Minerva and Hermione wanted their approval.

"Are you going to use the floo network or apparate home?" Molly asked when she pulled back from Minerva.

"Fool network, I think?" She asked and Hermione gave a nod.

"Let's go inside then." Molly said ushering everyone into the house. After goodbyes were exchanged they floo home.

* * *

When Minerva stepped out of the fire place and into her old seating room she found Hermione waiting for her. "Where are the children?"

Hermione couldn't help the shy smile, "I've send them up to bed."

Minerva gave her an inquisitive look but didn't say anything. They stood there just looking at each other for a long time. Hermione broke the staring contest by seating down in one of the comfortable chairs.

"That was unexpected." Hermione said to the room, not looking at Minerva who had taken a seat in front of her.

"What was?" She asked as she looked Hermione over. There was an air about Hermione that she couldn't explain.

"Molly's chat." She said without further elaboration.

"Yes, but very welcomed at least for me." Hermione turned to look at her then, a million questions in her eyes. "I was worried they wouldn't accept this and you would have to pay the price for it."

Hermione only nodded.

"Are you alright?" Minerva asked her voice colored with worry.

"Yes and no. I don't know."

"Maybe we should go to bed." Minerva said getting up and extending a hand to Hermione. She took it and they made their way up the stairs.

Hermione followed her without noticing anything but the warmth of Minerva's hand in her own. It was the most comforting feeling to know Minerva was right there. It was the thing Hermione had loved the most about living with Minerva. That she could see her just before she went to bed and then first thing in the morning. It almost made not sleeping in the same bed irrelevant, almost. It was in this daze state that she didn't notice them bypassing her room and continuing to the third floor.

She was completely surprised then to suddenly find herself in front of Minerva's room, watching the older woman open the door and stepping inside. She could only stare at Minerva as she looked at her expectantly. She couldn't move. It wasn't until Minerva grasped her hand again that Hermione notice that it had left her own momentarily. She let Minerva pull her into the room.

Hermione looked at Minerva as the woman used their joined hands to pull her close. "Minerva…?"

Minerva ignores the question in Hermione's voice and eyes. She concentrates instead on the overwhelming need she felt to kiss the sweet rose color lips before her. And she does, tentatively at first then with gusto. Minerva nibbles and pulls at Hermione lower lip, taking her fill. She pulls back for air and sees Hermione glazed eyes. She pulls her to the bed and sits her down on the edge. Minerva kneels down and removes Hermione's boots. She spends time caressing Hermione's well tone calves then stands once more and sets to work on Hermione's robes.

Hermione can only stare at Minerva as she pushes her robes past her shoulders and begins to place wet kisses on her skin. She exhales heavily. Had she died on gone to heaven? She thought as she closed her eyes to better concentrate on the pure sensation Minerva was causing in her.

It was only Minerva's voice that kept her centered. "Hermione, Hermione look at me." She opened her eyes slightly.

"I love you." Minerva said and all Hermione could do was kiss her passionately. Hearing those words from Minerva was just the cherry on top. She whimpered when she felt Minerva pull back.

Hermione's eyes went wide when she saw Minerva unbuttoning her robes and letting them fall to the floor. The cream color slip she had under was somewhat see through and Hermione felt a surge of warmth between her thighs as her eyes took in the outline of Minerva hard nipples through her bar and slip.

Minerva walked towards her again and sat beside her on the bed. She pulled Hermione to straddle her, and then slowly let herself fall back on the bed pulling Hermione with her.

* * *

Hermione looked out the window of Minerva's room. The day was dawning in a marvelous blend of gold turning the dark night sky bewildering shades of purple and red. It was one of the most glorious mornings of her life. It was she thought a beautiful dawning to her new life. It was one she had been waiting for a long time.

She heard sheets rustling. "Hermione…" She could only smile at the sound of Minerva's voice still thick with sleep.

She turned away from the beautiful scene outside and looked at the beautiful scene Minerva made with bed hair and so obviously naked under the gold sheets. "Come back to bed."

Hermione nodded and moved towards the bed. She got in and felt Minerva warm body instantly modeling itself to her own. "What time is it?" Minerva asked softly.

"It's still early." Hermione answered placing a kiss on Minerva's hair inhaling the scent of lavender.

"We have time then." Minerva said as she covered Hermione's body with her own. Sighing contently at the feel of skin against skin.

"Oh yes, plenty of time." She said as she combed her fingers through Minerva's tangled long dark hair.

"Good." Was the last thing Minerva said before leaning in to claim her lips.

She couldn't help what she knew was a silly smile from appearing on her face even as she returned the kiss. This was her life now. It was all she could possible want and so much more.

FIN.


End file.
